Flames of Heart (complete)
by Master DA
Summary: A Blaziken saved from a certain death from an abusive trainer by another trainer named Shawn. He has taken care of her for 2 years and she wants to repay him with love as Shawn deeply cares for her as well. But their relationship is struggling to survive find out how this will work out.(Phoenix x Shawn) (A/N Update: Final chapter completed)
1. Flames of Heart

**Disclaimer: Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo expect my OC Shawn. And any music or anything else used in story belongs to their rightful owner and just so you know I'm NOT sponsored I just like the songs ©. **

**WARNING: this story will contain very fluffy & sour lemons romance and not made underage readers so reader's discretion is strongly advised. This is rated "M" for a reason.**

**(You know how this stuff works)**

**(A/N): I wanted to try something like making a story all in one by making a love story of male human trainer and a female Blaziken. And I'm sorry for any mishaps mistakes like currency because I don't know Yen to well. So I hope you like it anyways.**

**("Word") = Narration**

* * *

><p>(Shawn is a young and rich retired Pokémon trainer and gave all of his Pokémon to his little brother and to become a Pokémon trainer. He retired and became a speed paint artist and sold art along the way.)<p>

("It's been two years since I rescued Phoenix, my beloved Blaziken from a certain death.")

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Night time…

2 years ago…

("It was cold winter night in North Lumiso City in my Silverado driving home down the road until I stumble upon a trainer kicking a Blaziken down. She was bruised and bleeding badly with a blood trail. I got out of my truck before he could do worse.")

Shawn jumps out of his truck and runs to the abusive trainer. He grips on his shoulders, pulls away from him and punched him in the face giving him a bloody nose and a black eye and he passed out. Then he turns him on his stomach and cuffed his hands then throws him into the truck.

"I'll deal with you later!" says Shawn. Then he ran to help the Blaziken. As he approaches her he sees a blood trail with a few bruises and she was breathing heavily badly.

"Oh no he beat you badly and you're getting hypothermia. I need to get you to the Pokémon center quick!" says Shawn

He picks up the Blaziken and carry's her into the truck as quickly as he could. As he put her in he covered her with his trench coat and jumped into the driver the seat and drove off as fast as he could. She opens her blurry eyes and sees him driving and other one tied up she could barely keep her eyes and she was starting to fall into a coma.

Shawn tries to keep her awake as long as he can. "Hey, come on now. Stay with me." says Shawn

He finally arrives to the Pokémon center and carries the Blaziken inside to the center.

Shawn calls out for help. "I need help over here, please!" says Shawn

Nurse Joy and two nurses Audino's came over to assist. "What happen?" Nurse Joy asks

"She was brutally beaten by an abusive trainer." Shawn replies

Nurse Joy examines her condition. "It looks like she needs to go to immediate Surgery right now!"

"Will she be okay, Nurse Joy?" Shawn asks

"She'll be fine." Nurse Joy replied

Shawn stopped Nurse Joy and wanted to her something and hands her a paper. "Wait… before you go. Here's my number you call me if anything changes, okay? I have to do something but I'll be back."

Nurse Joy nodded her head and ran to the surgery room to prepare. Shawn grabbed his coat and his hat and runs back to his truck and drives off to the find the police station. The trainer starts to wake up and sees Shawn driving to the Police Station and wonders.

"Where are we?" Trainer asks

"We're at the Police Station you sick bastard. Get up!" Shawn grabs the trainer by the arm and dragged into the Station and brought him to Officer Jenny.

"Officer, I would like to report an abusive brutal assault on a Pokémon by this trainer." Shawn asks

"Okay, tell me what happen."

"I was driving tonight and I find this bastard brutally beating down a Pokémon. She's at the Pokémon center now."

"It's a good thing that you got there in time. As for you you're under arrest for brutally assaulting a Pokémon." As Shawn watches the trainer gets taken away his phone started to ring and see's the caller it was the Pokémon Center.

Shawn answers. "Hello. Okay, I'll get over there now." Shawn hangs up and returns to his truck and drives back to the Pokémon Center as fast as he could. He arrives back to the Center and sees Nurse Joy standing at the emergency door and Shawn runs up to her and asks.

"Is she okay?" Shawn said in anxiety

Nurse Joy tries to explain in a calm matter. "She's stabilized but we won't know for sure until she wakes up from her coma. She was badly beaten there's nothing else we can do for now." Shawn went to sit down her room looking sad down to the floor waiting for her to wake up.

("It has been a week since I've seen her awaken and still waiting until she wakes up until one morning she finally reawakes from her coma for a week.")

Her eyes open very slowly but her vision was slightly blurry as she tries to regain her eye sight. She finally regains her eye sight and see's the trainer that helped her in need. Shawn sighed in relief

As she was eating breakfast "Thank you for helping me, Trainer. If you hadn't shown up I've would have been dead right now."

"No problem and its Shawn by the way."

"Okay… Shawn." As she giggles

"Can I… call you Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"Yeah, I like that."

"Okay… Phoenix." They both giggled at the same time at each other.

(Shawn's thought) "I don't know why I feel this way for her. It's… like… I have a connection with her for some reason."

Nurse Joy arrives to check up on the Blaziken on her condition. "I see you're awake now."

"So, Nurse Joy how is she so far?" Shawn asks

"Well with all the beating she took she'll need another week to fully heal her wounds. Nurse Joy answers; "you can still come visit her and Shawn may I speak with you please?" Nurse Joy asks

"Sure. Don't worry I'll take care of you." Said Shawn while comforting her

As Nurse Joy leaves the room and Shawn decides to leave as well. "I'll come back and visit you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." Shawn leaves and meets up Nurse Joy and has decent conversation.

"I've had a great conversation with… uh… what did you call her?" Nurse Joy asks

"I called her Phoenix."

"Yes, my female intuition says she wants to be more than just good friends and I sense it from you too."

"Yeah, I always felt that there was some chemistry there."

"There is. It's in her body language how she turns to you when you entered the room, how she watches your every move. How much you care for her."

"Thanks for letting me know." As Shawn leaves

"No Problem."

("I came back every day for the past week checking on Phoenix to see if she was okay. Until the week passed she was finally able to the leave the Pokémon Center with me.")

"Okay, Phoenix you are free to go home now. You come back anytime now you hear?"

"We sure will Nurse Joy." Shawn and Phoenix jump into the truck and drove off to his house. On the way back he sees Phoenix looking mopey staring at the sky sad and Shawn wanted to know what was wrong.

"Phoenix, are you okay?" Shawn asks "You can tell me anything."

Phoenix tears starts to fall from her eyes. "No. No I am not. I felt so weak I would've kicked his ass… I could have…" Phoenix said as she sobbed

"No, don't talk like that. You're not weak to me and you never were at all. You're safe with me and what I saw hit me right in the heart seeing you like this. I will do everything I can for you."

Phoenix wipes her eyes. "Thanks Shawn. That means a lot to me."

"Sure Phoenix. By the way were here. Welcome to my home."

As they arrive she was shocked of the size of his modern house and how beautiful it was. She couldn't wait to go inside the house. Shawn parks in the driveway as Phoenix gets a good look at the house.

"Well this is it Phoenix. Welcome."

"Wow, how could you buy a house like this?" Phoenix asks and out of curiosity

"Well I've been in the Pokémon leagues for 6 years and I have ¥5,000,000 plus the jobs I work in."

"Wow, that's amazing."

Night time fell at the house and it was time go to bed for Shawn and Phoenix and Shawn was just getting out of the shower. Phoenix was wondering to Shawn.

"Shawn, where do I sleep?" Phoenix asks "There's no spare bedroom."

"You can sleep in my bed. Are okay with that?"

"I'm fine with that." Shawn and Phoenix started to look gazing at each other for one second and looked away from each other blushing.

"Well… (Cough) we should… uh… get to bed Phoenix."

"Yes, of course."

Shawn and Phoenix jump into bed covering themselves in their blanket and turning off the lights and turned around facing each other. Before Phoenix fell asleep she told Shawn one thing.

"Thank you for taking me in Shawn."

"No problem." Shawn replies

(Shawn's thought) "I think we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

><p>2 years later…<p>

Morning at Lumiso City…

("After two years of my life with Phoenix has been great. It's nice to have someone around with me again. But what happen to the abusive trainer you ask? Well… he died in Prison from a riot I knew he couldn't make it through a life like that.")

Phoenix wakes up and see's Shawn is not in bed. She gets out of bed and hears music coming from downstairs so she walks down stairs to find him and spots him making breakfast with eggs and bacon with toast. She couldn't stop staring at Shawn's muscles and his abs from his head to toe she was starting to get aroused by him until Shawn spotted her at the corner and Phoenix came out.

"Morning, Phoenix. I see you're finally up."

(Yawning) "Good morning, Shawn."

"Can you make me an omelet?" Phoenix asks

"Sure." Shawn replies

As Phoenix was waiting for her breakfast Shawn's music on his phone on the stand started playing **Mr. Probz – "Waves" (Rotor & Lewis Edit)**. Shawn started to dance along with the song and sang along with it.

"Drifting away, wave after wave, wave after wave."

Phoenix starts to laugh at his bad dancing but still can't stop staring at his muscular body as she starts to get aroused again and grabbed her own crotch as she bites down on her finger breathing heavily she is trying not to show herself.

"Okay, it's ready."

She stopped suddenly before he could look and handed her breakfast.

"I love what you did to the omelet. What's in it?" Phoenix asks

"Well I know you're a fire type so I put spicy pepper and some hot sauce. When it comes to cooking I know my way around."

"It's good. It's really good."

After breakfast Shawn was sitting around watching a game show on TV then Phoenix approaches Shawn behind him grabbing his shoulders and placing her large breasts on his head while scratching his cornrowed hair and asks Shawn.

"What are you watching?" Phoenix asks

"I'm just watching some dumb game show. Shawn replies "Hey, what do you want to do today?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"I was thinking of checking out the new club on the South side of the city. Interested?" Phoenix asks

"I like that. Let's check it out tonight."

Phoenix jumps over the couch and fell into Shawn's lap as once again they start to gaze into each other's eyes. Shawn couldn't stop staring at her very busty body and Shawn decide to make it straight forward.

"Phoenix… we've been living together for two years now and I… want to…" said Shawn while stammering

"Yes, Shawn?" Phoenix looks at him and tries to understand what he is saying but he tries to go for it again.

"How about instead of going as friends maybe we can go… as a date?"

Phoenix blushed as her eyes look away and started to hold his hand. "Yeah I like that." As they continue to watch TV phoenix also had a thought about this.

(Phoenix's thought) "Is my true moment about to finally happen? I can finally love him with all my heart and soul."

Night time fell…

Shawn was fixing his tie while Phoenix was in the bathroom putting her make up on. Shawn was wondering if she was ready.

"Phoenix, are you ready to… uh…" Shawn sees Phoenix in her dark blue night out strapless dress exposing her back as looked down to her hips looking at her large ass.

"I'm almost ready, Shawn. So how do I look?" Phoenix asks

"Uh…" Shawn was speechless by her looks. "You look great in that dress."

"Thanks. You look stunning with that on even if it's just a tie."

"Thanks, Phoenix. Alright let's go."

They both leave the house and Shawn pulled his Mercedes Benz out his garage but Phoenix never knew he had a second car.

"Shawn, I never knew you had a second car?" Said Phoenix wondering

"Wait I didn't tell you? I'm sorry I didn't remember to tell you."

Shawn starts his car and drives off down the road to the city. On the way to the city Phoenix was excited to go to the club so was Shawn as well. They finally reached to the club and Shawn opened the door for Phoenix.

"What a gentlemen." Phoenix says

"Well I aim to please." Phoenix hooks her arms around his and walks inside to the club. Shawn and Phoenix walk up to the bar and asked for drinks.

"Let us drink to the night until it kills us." Said Shawn

"I'll drink to that." They both toast to their drinks and drunk at the same. Until the DJ started to play **Pendulum – "Fasten Your Seatbelt" (featuring The Freestylers)** and Phoenix was happy when it came up.

"Shawn this is my favorite song. Let's dance."

Phoenix grabs Shawn's arm and dragged him to the dance floor and they started dancing casual. Shawn looked at her having fun then she cleared it for him to break dance on the floor. He did twirls, kicks and the shuffle.

"You've got some moves Shawn."

"Thanks."

Later on in the dance he grabbed her hips as she wraps her arms on the back of his neck as they both swing their hips as they continue to dance.

2 hours later…

They were on the way home and Phoenix fell asleep and Shawn smiled as he looked at her. They reached home and carried Phoenix to the bedroom onto bed. He covers her with the blanket and takes off his clothes and goes take a shower. Phoenix wakes from her slumber from hearing the running water in the bathroom see's Shawn so she takes off her dress walks into the bathroom.

"May I join you?" Phoenix asked sacredly

"Yes, but you're a fire type." Shawn said doubtfully

"Yes but totally worth it."

Phoenix takes off her bra and underpants and joins Shawn in the shower and closed the curtain behind her. Phoenix finds the water very warm the way she liked it Shawn looked from top to bottom of her beautiful busty body, wet from the water and soap on her fur as she washes her labia Shawn couldn't resist any longer then Phoenix had a secret couldn't hold anymore.

"Shawn? I've been… hiding something from you for long time. What you said to me two years ago really means a lot to me. I felt so alone for a long time no friends, family or even someone to love. Ever since you told me that I've been having strange feelings for you but if you don't have feelings for me I understand if you want somebody else."

Phoenix starts to sheds tears and cries for a little bit and Shawn try to comfort her while wiping her eyes and lifting her head. "No Phoenix I've been having feelings for ever since we've met. I've been holding it because I didn't think you have any interests in me. Look all I'm trying to say is that… I… I… I love you… with all my heart."

"I love you too Shawn." Said Phoenix while sniffling

Phoenix and Shawn hugged each other and start to shed tears together as they lay on each other's forehead as they rubbed each other's backs. Shawn can feel her body getting warm as close as they are. They gazed into each other's eyes and Phoenix grabs with both claws on the back of his head and pulled in for the most romantic kiss he has ever had. Shawn was totally shocked at first but closed his eyes went along with it and grabbed her slim hips. Then they began to wrapping each other tongues roughly huffing and puffing hot breath into each other mouths and stopped for one moment for a breath of air.

"I've waited a long time for this, Phoenix." Said Shawn while panting

"I have too." Said Phoenix while panting

Phoenix began to go lower to his crotch as Shawn's cock started to get hard and stiff as she starts to rub it slowly. She starts to rub the tip as Shawn starts to moans and groans and suddenly she slipped her claw nail inside his urethra as he gasped and enjoyed it and she starts to stroke it his cock with her claw slowly but hard. She doesn't know how big it is because of the steam from the shower she couldn't see but that didn't stop her.

Shawn starts to call out to Phoenix. "Phoenix! Yes, Phoenix! Oh yes!" She pulls out her finger and continues to pump his cock.

"I'm about to blow!" said Shawn while panting faster

Until he finally blew his juices all over her face with her beak open. All of his cum was dripping from the tip of her beak and inside of her beak. Phoenix was shocked how much came out of him as the water washes her beak.

"That… was amazing, Phoenix Said Shawn while panting. "Now let's go to bed shall we?"

"Okay." As Shawn and Phoenix walked out of the bathroom they put new clothes on and walked to bed together. They covered each other and Phoenix cuddle with him as Shawn wrapped his arms around her and both fell asleep happily.

* * *

><p>The Next MorningDay…

Phoenix wakes up and sees him with breakfast tray in his hand. "Here you go Phoenix breakfast in bed."

Shawn handed her breakfast and she started eating and asks "What's the occasion?" said Phoenix while eating

"This is for us. For us to have a new start with our lives together but not as friends. More of how much we love each other." They both kiss with each other's hot air breath. "I'll see you downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, but why?" Phoenix asked curiously

"Don't worry you'll see." Shawn leaves the bedroom while Phoenix was over excited but still wondering what is going to happen.

After Phoenix finished her breakfast she walks downstairs to the garage and sees him in the truck. "Come on get in." Phoenix jumps into the truck drives off to up the mountain trail to the top with only one tree and reached to the top and Phoenix was wondering.

As they get out of truck "Where are we, Shawn?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Phoenix this is my hiding spot where I want to clear my mind from my stress. I've never showed anyone because it would ruin my quiet place to think but now I want it to be our place where our love can expand.

"It's beautiful up here." Said Phoenix while staring into the distance

"I have something for you in the back. Come with me."

Phoenix was swayed and followed him to the back and sees him holding a black box in his hand and she wonders.

Shawn hands her the box. "What it is?" Phoenix asks curiously

"Open it and see." Phoenix opens the box and sees a Heart Infinity Necklace and was very shocked and started tearing up in her eyes.

"It's beautiful, Shawn. Thank you." Said Phoenix while sniffling and crying

She hugs him harder than usual and Shawn hugged her back and kissed her on forehead and Phoenix puts on the necklace and asks.

"What does the infinity mean?" Phoenix asks

"It means our love shall keep going until the day we die. Nothing stands in our way and nothing will stop our love ever."

Shawn and Phoenix kissed very passionately and stopped for one moment whispers to Shawn. "If I want to be with you; I want it to be real. I want to grow old with you."

"I want to grow old with you too." said Shawn repeating Phoenix. They continued to kiss down until she pinned him down flat and the radio was playing **"Clint Mansell – I was lost without you" **as they both blushed.

"Let this be our song Shawn."

They continue to make out until Phoenix removed his shirt and undid his pants as she slowly and firmly rubbed his entire chest. Then she took off her tank top and threw it into the truck the window along with her bra and started to rub her body as Shawn looked at her slim, sexy and curvy body from the lower waist. She started to lick his chest downwards until she reached his crotch and she was shocked of how large it was but she didn't mind and started stroking his cock until it became stiff and hard. She tries to suck it but can't because of her beak and became sad.

"What's wrong Phoenix?" Shawn asks

"I can't use my beak without biting you." Said Phoenix very sadly

"Okay, then use your tongue instead." So her tongue starts to wrap around his cock and started sucking him off as Shawn gasped and holds her head down. (Groaning and grunting) "Besides… this is… better."

She starts to stroke her tongue faster until he climaxed a creampie into her mouth down her throat. She wiped off the semen off her lips with her tongue very seductively and looked up to him. "Mm Shawn you cream is very warm. Good thing you have me around. The fun part starts." Said Phoenix says seductively

Phoenix pulls herself up back to Shawn and took off underpants except her miniskirt and grabbed his hard but wormy cock and made it stiff again for another around. But the look on her face she was blushing and scared at the same and Shawn was worried about Phoenix.

"Wait, Phoenix. Are you okay because you look scared or something?" Said Shawn worried

"Well… it's my first." Phoenix says very disappointed

Shawn holds Phoenix chin and tries to comfort her. "Don't be sad. I'll try to be gentle okay?"

"Really, okay." Phoenix slowly and carefully inserts his cock into clitoris inch by inch. Phoenix starts eyes to tear up in pain as blood starts to drip a trail a bit and it was big for her as she grips hard on his back stabbing him in the shoulders. Shawn was a bit in pain but he was fine with this until she fully inserted it into her slot in a squatting position and takes a slow start as she holds Shawn.

"It hurts Shawn. It really hurts." Said Phoenix in pain

"Do you want me to stop?" Shawn asks

"No, I want to get it out of me! And I want to you fill me with your juices!" Said Phoenix very desperately

"Okay." Phoenix continues thrusting herself until she turned around and lie down on her stomach and spread her slot and showed him the inside breathing in and out. Shawn inserts his cock and continues to thrust down into her and wonders if he is hurting her.

"Phoenix, am I hurting you?" Shawn asks worried

"Yes, but it feels so good. Don't stop!" Said Phoenix moaning passionately

As so Shawn still continues to thrust into her. She started to feel less pain and more pleasure until they were almost ready to climax.

(Grunting) "It's … coming up!"

(Yelling and moaning passionately) "Yes, fuck me harder until it all comes out baby!"

(Grunting) "Here it comes! Unh…"

They continued to thrust until they climaxed at the same time as squished out everything into her slot. And she squirted her first time as he pulls his cock slowly dripping and leaving a long trail. They relaxed under their blanket as she cuddles and her body temperature starts to cool down for a little bit.

"Your cum is so warm Shawn." Said Phoenix seductively as she wipes with her two fingers

"That was amazing… but are you sure you're okay?" Shawn asks but worried

"Yeah I'll be fine, just need to rest for now." As she falls asleep and moaning in her sleep

As Shawn looks up into the sky "This has the greatest night ever for me and Phoenix." Then Shawn falls asleep with Phoenix wrapped around each other into the night.

* * *

><p>2 days later…<p>

The next morning/day…

Phoenix walks downstairs a little shaken up from their excitement from 2 days ago. Shawn was worried about her.

"Are you okay, Phoenix?" Shawn asks "You don't seem well since that excitement that you took." Said Shawn worried

"I'm fine a little shaken up but fine."

"Okay. I was thinking today we relax on a sunny day at the beach near the waterfronts just to relax."

"Yeah, I would like that. I'll get my best bikini that I just bought." Phoenix walks back to the bedroom and packs her new bikini for the trip. Shawn grabs a towel, an umbrella and his sunglasses.

Minutes later…

Shawn and Phoenix were ready and headed towards the garage and pulls out his red Kawasaki ninja ZX-10 R and Phoenix never knew about this either.

"When are you going to tell about your cars?" Said Phoenix frustrated

"Sorry about that." Shawn starts his motorcycle puts his helmet on as Phoenix wraps her arms around his waist drove off into the sunrise. They've reached the beach then went to the dresser rooms and put on their bathing suits. Shawn was the one to come out first in his shorts then Phoenix comes out in her two-piece suit as Shawn looks at her body shaped like an hourglass down to her feet and he was stuck in an "awe" position Phoenix was posing for him and asks.

"What do you think Shawn?" Said Phoenix while posing

"I… uh… uh…" Said Shawn while stuttering

"I know you're speechless."

"Come on let's have fun." Said Shawn while dragging her

They place their stuff on the beach as Phoenix sunbathes and takes out a bottle of lotion and asks Shawn. "Can you put some lotion on my back, please?"

"Sure." He rubs his hands together and started to wipes her slim back up and down and had a thought for a second. He drags her into the water but she was afraid of the water and feels the water.

"The water is too cold Shawn." Said Phoenix very scared

"Don't worry it's not so bad. Come on in the water's fine." Shawn takes Phoenix's hand firmly as she walks slowly into water.

"Well it's not so bad." Said Phoenix very calmly

"Good I hope you like water because prepare to get wet!"

Shawn splashes in her face as her nipples start to harden and stick out as the suit sinks in with water. Shawn laughed while Phoenix was soaked and decide give some payback.

"You are so going to get it." Phoenix splashes back at him as Shawn did and laughed together as they continued. Later on in the day they built a sandcastle and took a picture together then they went to an ice cream shop and ordered a sundae with two straws as they drank together a drop of ice cream fell on his nose and she licks it off as they continued feeding each other. Night time fell and they see a party going down on the beach and thought of joining in and they did as they danced into the moon light while **Modjo – "Lady" (Hear Me Tonight)** was playing and ended the day with them walking together under the night sky with the stars out as they stare at the full moon.

"I had a great time Shawn."

"I did too." Phoenix had a thought for a second.

"You know how to end a great night like this?" Phoenix asks seductively

"How would you want to this great night?" Shawn asks

"I'll show you." Said Phoenix winking at Shawn

Phoenix seductively pushes Shawn into the dressing room closes and locks the door behind her. As her hand lands on wall over him and the other rubbing his crotch until she felt a growth while they're making out slurping down on each other's tongues. Shawn pulled his shorts down to the floor and she removed her top and Shawn grabbed and rubbed her large breast and started licking and sucking her nipples as she gets aroused and strokes his cock. Until he grabbed her clitoris started fitting it with both fingers as she moans and strokes faster on Shawn and he groans under his breath. Suddenly he grabs her and pushes her to the wall as her claws stabbed into the wall and tells Shawn.

"That's right Shawn! Put it in me right in the asshole!" Said Phoenix very turned on

Shawn grabbed her large bubble butt tightly with both hands and inserts his large hard stiff cock into her anal slot slowly. She gasps on her first time doing anal and was tight for her and Shawn started thrusting at a slow start.

(Grunting) "You really have a tight ass!"

As he continues to thrust into her she felt a slight bit of pain moaning louder as her body temperature started to rise into an inferno she grips the wall harder as he goes faster but before they both climaxed she turned around and jerked his cock and released it all over her breasts. They both calmed down from their excitement as Phoenix climbs onto his lap holding him with her body smiling at him and Shawn was worried about Phoenix and asks.

"Phoenix, what's going on with you?" Said Shawn asks worried

"What about, Shawn?" Phoenix asks curiously

"The burning, scratching, outbursts… well you get it."

Phoenix was afraid to tell Shawn of her certain stages but was prepared to tell him. "Remember when I told you that I need to get it all out of me? Do you remember that? Phoenix asks

"Yes, I remember that."

"Well I go through certain of stages when I love someone like you and my body starts to burn up with fire in my heart. The dancing, dates and when we first made love together changed all of that thanks to you I've passed those stages and now I can begin to truly love you. You'll never see me burn up again. I'm sorry if this displeases you hiding it from you or if I hurt you."

Phoenix looks down as she starts to cry but Shawn lifts her chin to her face to comfort her. "Hey, come on now don't be like that. You would never do anything to hurt me I never knew about these stages you had. But now I'm glad it's over for you no more secrets between us so our true relationship can be."

"Thank you, Shawn. How can I repay you?" Phoenix asks while wiping her eyes

"Can I hold you to this moment?"

"Yes you can." Shawn and Phoenix hold each other closed their eyes and kissed at the same time but Phoenix had a thought about what he said.

"After all he has done for me I want do something for him. Something that he would like"

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

Shawn is his painting room coming up with ideas while mixing colors then Phoenix comes and sneaks up on Shawn. As she sneaks closer behind him she covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" Said Phoenix as she giggles

(Giggles) "Phoenix… I'm working."

"What is it?" Phoenix asks

"It's… you know. I have no idea what it is but it looks it's missing something."

"Let me see." Phoenix wraps her arm around his neck reaches for his for his crotch and unzips it. Then she pulls out her penis while juggling his balls until his cock grew as he gets aroused. When it finally grew she grabbed his hard cock and jerked him off as Shawn enjoys it and he asks.

(Groaning) "What… are… you doing? Phoenix?" Shawn asks

(Giggles) "I'm giving your painting a little extra something."

She continues to jack him off as she smiled at Shawn. Until he released his juices not on her face but on his painting and Shawn was totally shocked while Phoenix giggles a little and Phoenix asks.

"Well what do you think?" Phoenix asks

(Chuckles) "It looks good. You better hope they don't find out that it was me all over this."

"Can I borrow some money?" Phoenix asks

"Sure. Wait… why do you need it?" Shawn asks curiously

Phoenix tries to hide her surprise from Shawn as thinks along. "I'm… uh… going to… buy some noodles."

"All of that money?" Shawn wonders

"Yes, I'm going to buy… uh… twenty packs of noodles. Okay bye." Phoenix kisses him on the cheek and leaves Shawn wondering.

(Shawn's thought) "What's up with her?" As Shawn wonders

"That was a close call." Phoenix calms down as she puts on her headphones and plays **Capital Cities – "Safe and Sound" **as walks down the trail back to town. Minutes later she finally reaches to the town and finds a sex shop and enters. As she enters the store she wonders into the costume aisle and see's all of the costumes but doesn't know which one to pick and she finally picks a costume that Shawn would really love along the way she bought lubricant oil and some make up. She returns unnoticed by Shawn as he is doing pull ups shirtless and sneaks into the bedroom. She reaches to the bedroom and takes a peak at Shawn to keep an eye on as she puts her costume. She couldn't stop staring at him with his back muscles flexing as he works out. After she finished she calls up Shawn to the bedroom.

(Yelling to Shawn) "Shawn! Would you come up here please?" Phoenix asks seductively

"Alright I'm coming." Shawn drops down and walks up stairs through the door and closes it behind him.

"Phoenix? Where are you?" Shawn asks curiously

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be out in a second. But I want you to sit and close your eyes. No peaking." Shawn sits and closes his eyes until she puts on **Rick James – "Come into My Life"**.

"Okay Shawn. You may open your eyes." Said Phoenix seductively

Phoenix sticks one leg out until walks out and stands at the door posing for him while licking a lollipop as she stares at him seductively. She was in a French Maid costume with stockings and gloves on and walks closer to him seductively as Shawn was very shocked then she throws her lollipop and sits on his lap. She firmly rubs his strong chest with her finger in a circle as she licks his face and Shawn asks.

"What's the occasion?" Shawn asks

"For everything you've done for me. Now I'm going to return the favor."

Phoenix lowers herself down as she pulls his pants down along with his boxers, opens his legs and starts to stroke until she made it stiff and hard. Then she begins to lick and wrap her tongue around his cock and began to suck him off as deep as she could in her throat and Shawn gasps as he enjoys it. She looks and smiles at him as she continues and goes faster into him and was ready to blow a fuse in her. Then he blew his fuse into her mouth down the throat as she swallows it then show it's dripping from her tongue. Then Phoenix pushes her slot into his mouth and started licking the oil as she squirms a little bit then for a short time she squirts in his face as she rubs it down. She raises herself as the song ends then whispers to Shawn as he wipes her water off his face.

(Giggles with a grin) "Now, the fun part starts." The radio plays another song named **"Nickelback – Something in your mouth"**. She rips her bra off as she holds her exposed large breasts together and was very shocked in an "awe" position as she swings her hips. Then she turns around and bends over as she takes off her underpants showing off her both of her anal and spreads out her slot then begins to tease him. As she goes into a sit up position she gets her oil, squirts it and rubs on his cock until it was slippery enough then pushed onto bed and toppled over him then continues to tease him.

"You like that?" Phoenix asks seductively

(Groaning) "Yes, I like it very much."

Suddenly she slipped his cock into her slot hard as they both gasped started humping her. She screams and moans very passionately as he grabs her big bubble ass as he squeezed the oil and thrusts harder into her. Then he turns Phoenix over on her back with Shawn on top and continues thrusting.

(Screaming and moaning) "Oh Yes! Yes Shawn! I've been a naughty Pokémon! Punish me!"

As he continues he slaps her butt and turns into red like a rash "Oh, yes! This is so good! Call me Master Shawn!"

"Call you Master? Okay."

"Oh, yes! Master Shawn! Oh, Master Shawn yes! Fill me up!"

The bed rumbles harder and faster as Phoenix was holding on to Shawn's back but messed up the radio and played **Pendulum – "Tarantula" **as they continued the music intensifies their satisfaction then Shawn and Phoenix were ready to pop.

(Grunting) "I'm going to explode Shawn!"

(Grunting) "I am too!"

Suddenly they exploded in their own juices Phoenix squirted her juice white his cock was inside then Shawn blew his fuse into her slot and quickly spread it all over her belly just as the song ended making both of them breathing heavily and started to calm down and kissed passionately.

(Both at same time) "That was the best night I ever had."

They both stared at each other and hold hands together as they smiled.

"Phoenix I never knew you had it in you."

"I've been holding it for you, baby."

They kissed passionately, covered themselves and fell asleep but Shawn had one thought before he could sleep and grabs his journal.

("I've finally got the Pokémon of my dreams. We use to hide from each other for two years and now we don't need to anymore. We can love each other without doubts or judgment we can finally live in peace without fear. She's not just Pokémon or a Blaziken she's a Phoenix a beautiful, fire that burn's in my heart that keeps me going. I'm not alone anymore nor is she either we can survive together.")

Shawn puts his Journal away and cuddles with Phoenix under the blanket and falls deeply asleep with Phoenix.

**FIN**


	2. Secret's, Grudge's & Revenge

A/N: I thought about of continuing my Flames of Heart story and well I'm going to finish it as a chapter instead of as another story. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter but read the first one before reading this one. Plus there are some references in this story let's see if you can find them. I mean they should be obvious right?

Any references I used in this story do not belong to me. All copyrighted work ©

* * *

><p>Description: Ever since Shawn got the abusive trainer arrested for abusing Phoenix from two years ago. He has been holding a grudge for some time and now he sets for revenge on Shawn and now his wife Phoenix. Who is he? How will he set out his revenge? How will they survive this? Find out.<p>

Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance

Shawn's Friends:

Nero: Lucario

Tera: Delphox

Michael: Shawn's young brother

Rex: Druddigon

Glukhov: Krookodile

* * *

><p><strong>Flames of Heart - Chapter 2: Grudges and Revenge<strong>

("Two years later, our lives have changed forever with some many complications during the process it was very difficult for our relationship to survive. But we managed to get pass it and stopped friend zoning each other and be together for real this time. But there is one thing I never told her about… my life in the past that I left in the dust the same two years ago. On my bright side I finally asked her something that I thought I would never do … I asked her to marry me and she accepted.")

Wedding day…

("It was wedding day on a summer day and everybody was there. Michael my little brother, Nero my good old friend and there were others too Tera a Delphox like a sister to Phoenix and Rex a Druddigon. It was the happiest day on of my life.")

Shawn was on the stand seeing Phoenix walking down the aisle in her beautiful dress Shawn was totally shocked by her looks and approached as they hold hands together. As the officiant begins his opening with Shawn and Phoenix.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Shawn and Phoenix in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Shawn begin to read his vows

"I, Shawn, take you, Phoenix, to be my wife, my friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you and protect you, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and promise to not hold secrets against you or between us and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

Phoenix begins to read her vows

"I Phoenix, take you Shawn to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, and if you need me I will be your Sword and shield and from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

As they finished their vows Phoenix is holding a ring giving him the ring and says.

"I Phoenix give you Shawn this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you because you have already given one."

Shawn sees the same necklace that he had given to her was very surprised about as Phoenix smiles and blushes as they begin exchanging roses with each other and Shawn wants to give his final thoughts.

"Phoenix, you are my wife. My feet shall run because of you. My feet dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I shall love, because of you."

"This is the best of my life." Phoenix starts to shed tears out of happiness and the officiant makes his finale.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Arceus, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride".

"I present to you the newly married couple, Shawn and Phoenix".

Shawn and Phoenix kissed as everyone applaud to them. Then Phoenix threw her flowers in the air and Tera grabbed them and looked at Nero as he blushed. Everybody took pictures of Shawn and Phoenix at the cake as they took slices and started throwing cake at each other. Then dancing began as Shawn and Phoenix hold each other.

"Shawn, this is the greatest day of my life."

"Me too Phoenix."

At the end of the wedding Shawn picked up Phoenix and carried her over to his car.

"You're so strong, Shawn."

"Why do you think I work out all the time?"

They drove off into the sunset and back at the house. So he carried her into the house, upstairs to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

("We were finally happy together but that all changed on one very night something terribly went wrong…")

* * *

><p>Lumiose City…<p>

Nighttime…

4 days after wedding…

Shawn was driving in his Mercedes-Benz with Phoenix alongside listening to the radio playing **Bobby Caldwell – "What you won't do for love"**. Phoenix was looking at the night sky and she wonders so she asks Shawn.

"Shawn?" Phoenix asks

"Yes my little spark?"

"I've been wondering when we can start soon? I've waited too long for this. I want to have one." Said Phoenix Desperately while crying

"Trust me Phoenix. We will I swear my life on it." As he comforts her while rubbing her face

As Shawn continues rubbing her face she started to purr as her face blushes. She grabs his finger and starts licking it slowly with her wrapping around it. While behind them a SUV approaches them and tailgating them speeding up pass them as Shawn looked at the driver. Shawn looked at the other driver as he passed them then the driver pulled out a pistol and shot his tires out making them spin out of control as Shawn tries to regain it.

(Gunshot twice)

"Shawn? Why are they doing this?" Phoenix asked scarred

"I don't why but brace yourself!"

After losing complete control the car finally flipped in a full circle, ran into a wall and fell on its back. Minutes later as Shawn wakes up but his vision was blurry he was bleeding and bruises all over him. His vision was still blurry but he looked clear enough to see Phoenix taken away unconscious by two Pokémon but one approached Shawn and handed him a piece of paper.

"My boss will call you in a few days by this name and number. You better answer on time."

(Groaning and coughing) "Wait… where… are you going? Come back here you… bastard!"

"Phoenix!" As Shawn calls to her

As Shawn looks he walks back into the SUV drove off before the authority's arrived at the scene. They have arrived to the crash. As the Paramedics get a look at him they put him on a stretcher as they put him in ambulance as Shawn struggles.

"You're going to be fine sir."

(Groaning) "Wait… stop that… SUV."

The ambulance drives away from scene and took him to the nearest hospital. As he arrived they pushed the stretcher down to the emergency room as doctors surround him and analyzed his conditions.

"What's the status on him?" Doctor asks

"It was collision. He suffered traumatic brain injury, fractured his vertebrate but not completely destroyed and has minor cuts and bruises." Nurse replies

"Quick, get him to surgery! We don't know how much time he has left."

The doctors and nurses started to prepare for the surgery. As they have started the doctors worked around the clock to save Shawn it was 24 hours passed and the doctor finally finished stitching the last parts of him.

"Will he survive, doctor?" Nurse asks

"I'm not sure nurse? It's all up to him now we'll just have to wait and see. But for now this is all I can do."

24 hours later…

After the surgery…

Shawn finally wakes up and finds himself on a hospital bed and looks at himself with wrappings of bandages all of over his body. Shawn gets up from his bed and looks in mirror and sees a large bandage covering his left eye and peels it off. He sees a giant scar in a straight line like if it was a battle scar and he sees his clothes in a plastic bag then takes off his hospital clothes and puts on his own that was still covered in blood and leaves the room. The nurse walks in

"Okay, Shawn it's time for… (Gasps) Doctor! He is gone!

Shawn walks down the street trying to reach the bus stop but his body was still recovering and his vision was still a bit blurry. He barely could stand but continued to walk but he didn't walk to the bus stop he walked up to the same freeway where he crashed and started to have flashbacks.

_**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**_

Shawn only has a few pieces of his memories from his last encounter. All he remember is himself and Phoenix in the car crash and seeing her being taken away.

"Phoenix!"

_**(FLASHBACK ENDS)**_

Shawn returns to reality as he sees his totaled and destroyed car towed away. He walked all the way back to his house and reaches the front door and sees a package with a disc inside and it says "Play me after call" he goes and sits down on his couch and looked around of how quiet it is without Phoenix.

(Phone ringing) Shawn looks at the phone number. It was an unknown caller but the same number on the paper

"Hello? Who is this?" Shawn asks

"Shawn, it's me! Phoenix!" Said Phoenix while sobbing

"Phoenix, where are you?" Shawn asks

"I don't know! I'm blindfolded! I'm so scared. Help me!"

Shawn grabs his recording equipment to record the call.

"Phoenix, I will find you. I love you."

"I love…" (Screaming) (Static)

As the phone call was interrupted by someone else (Sarcastically) (Deep voice) "Oops. Sorry your connection has been disconnected. Please try again later."

"Who the hell are you?!" Shawn asks

No one answers to Shawn but gave one speech to the unknown caller

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom I can tell you I don't have money, but what I do have are a very particular set of skills. Skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my daughter go now that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you, but if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you and I will kill you."

(Deep Voice) "Good Luck." (Hangs up)

"You Motherfucker!" (Sigh)

Shawn takes out the disc and puts it into his laptop and plays the video and sees Phoenix tied up blindfolded and with her mouth tied as the mysterious person along with other Pokémon goons in the back. But before he could play it the doorbell rings and goes to answer.

"Michael? Nero? Rex? Tera? What are you all doing here?"

"I was looking for you. Your doctor called me I couldn't find you in the hospital so we went looking for you. Hey where's Phoenix?"

"Phoenix… was… taken from me." Said Shawn while crying

"They kidnapped her right before my eyes. Someone was on a collision course with me."

Nero approaches Shawn to comfort him to make him feel better but it didn't work.

"Shawn? For a very long time you stood by my side whenever I fail at some point of my life. But you kept me and my confidence intact. Now it's time for me to do the same for you."

Tera joins (Swedish accent) "I want to join too. When we met the first time I thought we weren't going to get along. But later on we had so much in common it felt we were sisters. I will help you find her."

Rex also jumps in "Count me in too."

"Why?" Tera asks

"Look, I might not know a single thing about you guys but I'm volunteering since all of you guys are in a bit of a jam here plus you guys seem cool. So I'm helping you anyways."

"If you insist then Rex." Said Tera doubtfully

Tera notices something on the table. She approaches to the table and see a package.

"Huh? What is this?" Tera asks

"That package had a DVD in it from the same guys who took Phoenix. I'm playing right now."

"Let's watch the video to see where it will take us."

Everybody walks over the laptop then Shawn projects on the wall and continues to play the video.

(Deep Voice) "Hello, Shawn. This is from the Syndicate. I hope you remember the guy you arrested because I'm that guy."

"Who is he?" Rex asks

"Oh my god. That's the same guy I arrested two years ago." Shawn answers

"Who is he and what happen, Shawn?"

Shawn pauses the video

(Sigh) "It was two years ago. "It was cold winter night in Lumiose City in the Northern part I was in my Silverado driving home down the road until I stumble upon a trainer kicking a Blaziken down. She was bruised and bleeding badly with a blood trail. I got out of my truck before he could do worse. I got him arrested for assaulting Phoenix But when I arrested him he looked at me and said "your next." Ever since I visited her from the Pokémon center and we had a connection of somehow. That's how we met.

Shawn resumed the video.

(Deep Voice) "Of course you know I have your beloved Phoenix. This is saying that I will fucking kill her if you don't show up. And don't worry I won't touch her sweet ass but I'll leave a few bruises."

Shawn and everybody watches in shock as the kidnapper punching Phoenix in the stomach bruising her badly.

"Let's play hide and seek. Let's see if you can find me better start counting. Oh, care to say a few words Phoenix?"

(Crying muffles)

"Well you heard her. Better start looking. Good Luck." (Video ends)

"That son of a bitch will pay for this! I'll guarantee my life on it!"

"Who are the Syndicate anyways?" Michael asks

"The Syndicate are one of the biggest and coldest gangs in Lumiose City. They do all of sorts of business from territory, mules and smuggling drugs and women including Pokémon. They're even bigger than the Team Flare organization. But they are an underground secret gang so nobody knows where they are or where they will be and I don't know who the boss of the gang is."

"Where do you think we should start looking?" Nero asks

"I know where we can start." Rex suggests

"Okay, Rex where can we start?"

"Okay, I heard about this underground club on the North side of Lumiose City called the Devils Angels. They say that they usually hang out there to deal with anything. We should check there."

"Good start Rex but we can't go in there."

"Why not?" Tera asks

"Well… we can't just go in there with no gun or we die in there if things goes to hell."

"Good point. We need to load up."

"Yeah and I know who call."

Shawn picks up his phone and calls his other friend a Krookodile from a warehouse. He answers.

(Russian accent) (Over phone) "Hello? Shawn! How the heck are you? Sorry I missed the wedding I had to… oh, I'm sorry about that. Well since you've been a good customer to me this one is on the house. Okay, good come by later to make our deal."

"Thanks, Glukhov." Shawn hangs up

"Okay guy's Glukhov is ready to meet with us so everybody ready up."

Shawn goes into closet and puts on his trench coat then his sun glasses, his urban cap and puts on his leather gloves. Nero puts on his street clothes, Tera pulls up her fur dress to put on her stockings on as Rex Looks at her. But Michael was on the phone talking privately.

Night time fell…

As everyone regroups to the living room. "Alright is everybody ready?" Shawn asks everybody

Everybody agrees "Okay then let's go." Everybody goes into the taxi and started to drive down through the city and the radio started to play **Daft Punk – "Something about Us"**. As they continue Rex and Michael fell asleep while Shawn was focused but Tera was reaching over to Nero as he noticed her hand. They finally reached to the warehouse and entered the warehouse and met Glukhov.

"Shawn!"

"Glukhov!" They both hugged each other.

"Shawn, I'm sorry about what happen. As a thank you for being a great customer to me I thought I help you. Let me show what I got."

"Thanks, Glukhov."

"Anything for a friend. Well here is what I have." Glukhov walks over with everyone to the arsenal room. Then Tera, Rex and Michael was in total shock of there are so many weapons and gear in the room.

"Look around come back to me when you're done. While I set up your rides."

"Okay everyone start picking what you want because this is one time we get something free. So pick now."

Everybody speeded out and started looking for weapons until Nero finds two bandana skull masks and calls to Shawn.

"Hey Shawn! Come look at this."

Shawn walks over to him seeing him hold two skull masks.

"Well, Shawn should we? I mean like old times."

Shawn takes the mask and remembers old parts of his old life killing people for some reason but he can't remember why he gave it up.

"Yeah, just like old times Nero."

Meanwhile with Tera and Rex…

Tera finds a red and black jacket with a large pullover hood and a pair of fingerless gloves took it and tried it on. She made spins and twirls to check herself out as Glukhov approached her.

"Ah, I see you like this jacket I suggest you take it, looks good."

Rex looks around and finds a gun carrier and puts it on.

"You can't go in there like that! You want people to think that you're a cop?!"

"He has a point Rex. How about you wear this along with it."

Glukhov hands Rex an orange dashed black sweater. As everyone finished with their wardrobe they've moved on to gear and weapons as they put bulletproof vests as they move on to the weapons section.

"I like." Rex said to Glukhov

"I knew you would say that."

Shawn puts on bodyguard and waist holster strap and puts it on then looks around and finds a specs ops pistol with a silencer attached then loads the pistol and gives a good look at it and he has another flashback. He remembers another piece of his old life seeing himself shooting his targets and comes back to reality, takes the gun and puts it in his waist holster on his right. Then comes across two Sig Sauer 1911 with a built in laser sight and puts them in his bodyguard holsters then finally finds a golden desert eagle and thinks about it for a moment.

Nero approaches Shawn asks "You're not serious about taking that are you?"

He puts the pistol in his pants in the back "Well maybe just for fun."

As he continues Shawn finds expandable baton and a Kel Tec KSG Shotgun 12 gauge a then added a piccatinny rails with a red dotted sight and shell holders on the side.

"These will be useful."

Nero was looking around spots a Special Ops Mini-14 on a shelf and was shocked.

"This is amazing. I'm definitely taking this one."

Glukhov approached Nero. "Ah, I see this baby caught your eyes. It's good right?"

"Yeah it is."

"Since you look like the type who likes to slice and dice here's something for you."

Glukhov hands him two United Cutlery Black Legion Swords then starts twirling them and land them in his holsters and was impressed.

"I like them very much."

"I know and take this pistol with you. Trust me you'll need it."

Glukhov hands him an ordinary Sig Sauer 1911 pistol and went to check Tera and Rex. Tera finds a Vector .45 ACP and finds a double blade that can split into two blades and smiles at them. Last Rex finds a M249 SAW and takes it but Shawn stops him before he could pick it up.

"Don't take that. We'll save that for later."

(Disappointed groan) "Fine, what can I take?" Rex asks frustrated

"You can take this instead." Glukhov gives him a Benelli M1014 Shotgun and a Glock 45 caliber and looks at both of them.

"Hmm, it'll do."

"You'll need this too."

Glukhov hands him a Hawk Axe.

"Nice."

"What about you, Michael?" Glukhov asks Michael

"No thanks. I'm not shooting here. I'm a computer geek mostly."

"Then I've got the best equipment for you at this unmarked Apartment on Bayou Street. I'll have it set up for you guys."

"Hey, Glukhov do you have two more these guns?" Shawn asks Glukhov

"Yes, I even have a full crate of them." Glukhov shows a full crate of M249 Saws

"We'll save that for later."

Tera joins "Wait two? What about me? Tera asks

"How about this?" Shawn picks up an HCAR and gives it to her. Tera was impressed

"I like it. This will do."

"Now that everybody is locked and loaded let me show your ride. Follow me."

Everybody follows Glukhov to the garage area and sees a car under a giant cover and uncovers it.

"This is my new blacked out Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat with bulletproof tires, bulletproof windows, armor plates, police scanner to keep an eye out on cops and fully customized plus it has a jammer making it untraceable. What do you think?"

"It's fitting. Where's the Apartment?" Shawn asks Glukhov

"It is in the GPS and here's the key to the Apartment. You'll take it from here."

"Thanks, Glukhov. All right everybody load up."

Rex, Tera and Michael picks up boxes of ammo, grenade's and their heavy weapons into the trunk and jumped into the car. But before Shawn leaves Glukhov has one last thing to say.

"Good luck on finding Phoenix. I wish you the best of luck. Give them hell."

Shawn drives away in the rainy night as Glukhov wave's goodbye. Shawn pulls into the highway and put's on the radio and asks everyone.

"Hey guys you don't mind if I put the radio on?" Shawn asks

They agreed then Shawn turns on the radio and played **College feat. Electric Youth – "A Real Hero"** as they drive along the down the highway as Shawn keeps having memories of Phoenix kidnapped as tries to control it. Nero looks down at Tera as she fell asleep on his shoulder and smiles. While Rex and Michael fell asleep as well then they finally arrived to the Apartment and parked.

"Everyone, wake up. We're here."

Everybody wakes up and walks up to their Apartment with a kitchen and three bedrooms connected to two bathrooms and looks around and sees computers, hard drives, and maps and more as Michael was shocked.

"Wow, he works quickly."

"Everybody settle in and rest for now. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

><p>The next day in the night…<p>

Unknown apartment…

Phoenix was cuffed to a bed railing with both hands in a bedroom until the mysterious kidnapper wearing a skull mask, Charizard and Haxorus approach her.

"What do you want with me?" Phoenix asks

"What I want… is your husband. And you are going bring him out for me."

The Haxorus approaches Phoenix and started rubbing her legs as she struggles.

"Come on boss. Let me have a little taste her."

"No! I promise to leave bruises. When I make my promise's I keep them."

"But look at her. Sweet and juicy too."

Before the Haxorus puts his hand in her pants he punched him and fell to the ground and gives his warning.

"If you touch her, I… will… kill you. Got it?"

"Yes, boss."

(Whisper to the Charizard) "If he touches her you tell me."

The mysterious kidnapper notices a necklace that Phoenix was wearing.

"Hello what do we have here?"

"Hey don't touch that!" He grabs the necklace as she struggles

"It looks nice. Who gave it to you?" He asks

"My husband. Now give it back!"

"It looks nice. I think I'll keep it."

(Crying) "No!"

The phone rings and it was Shawn. He answers

"Hello? Ah, Shawn good you called again."

(Over on phone) "I want to speak to Phoenix!"

"Wow, very committed."

He hands the phone to Phoenix and talks with Shawn.

"Phoenix?"

"Shawn, is that you?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Can you tell me where you are?"

"No, I don't where I am. Please Shawn help…" (Cut's off)

"Sorry, you've ran out of time. Better keep searching."

He hangs up on Shawn and leaves the bedroom but before he left he gave her something.

"Here's some food. Can't let you die of starvation."

Three of them left the bedroom leaving her sobbing under her pillow.

(Thinking) "Please Shawn. Please." (5x)

Meanwhile at the Apartment…

Michael walks back to the Apartment with takeout food.

"Hey guys I'm back with the food."

"Thanks, Michael."

Everybody grabs their food and other things out of the bag. A few minutes later everybody was finished eating but Shawn was very stressed out thinking about life with Phoenix and tries to sleep it off. Then he has his nightmare seeing the crash all over again and seeing Phoenix get taken away until he wakes up in a shock like a heart attack.

(Breathing fast) (Thinking) "Why do I keep remembering her like that?" Shawn gets up from bed and see's Michael isn't here, Rex was asleep, Nero was standing at the balcony and Tera was watching T.V. and asks Nero.

"Where is Michael?" Shawn asks Nero wondering

"He ran out of memory and went to go to buy more."

"Okay then I'm going to take a drive to clear my head."

"Sure." Before Shawn left Nero stops him and ask him an important question

"Wait, Shawn!"

"Yeah?"

"I have a bit of a problem."

"With what?" Shawn asks wonders

As they walked outside to the balcony staring at the city below them and Nero asks Shawn

"What is it Nero?"

(Sigh) "I've have mixed, twisted things in my gut and mind. I can't control it anymore… I'm… having feelings for Tera."

"So you like Tera?" Shawn wonders

Nero nods his head and Shawn thinks about what he said and asks.

"Well… what do you know about her?" Shawn asks

"A long time ago but not so far ago she was jewel thief when she was young. She stole and sell jewelry for big payments like any thief you would think of. She was rich it was her entire life after all of that she gave up on it and retire."

"Why? Why would she give up on a life like that?" Shawn wonders

"She doesn't find it fun anymore. She got bored. You see we have a lot in common we had different jobs but similar goals and I told my story too. You know when we worked together."

"I see now. Try talking to her to get her to admit her feelings then you admit yours to her. See if that works."

"Okay, I'll try." Said Nero doubtfully

"Trust me it'll work. If it doesn't from me, make it work." Shawn leaves the apartment and gets into the Charger pulls out of the parking lot and drove off into the city. Shawn drives down the road and felt that he needed to play something puts on **Kavinsky – "Nightcall"** and started to feel calm. Then drives up to the same road where he encountered the kidnappers on the edge of the highway. Then he finds a hood ornament from his car and looks at it and chains it as he continues to drive. Last he drives to his house as he walks in and looks at the memories he had with Phoenix and starts to shed tears and cries quietly on his knees punching the floor.

(Thinking) "Why me? Why did it have to be me?"

Shawn picks up a photo of himself and Phoenix together. He puts the photo in his wallet as he walks back to the car and drives back to the apartment.

Meanwhile at the Apartment…

Nero was taking a shower, Tera was watching T.V. but Rex was still sleeping while Michael was working on the computer. Nero comes out of the shower and puts on new clothes and sits with Tera and asks her.

"Hey Tera… I… uh… was thinking…"

Tera tries to understand what Nero was saying and asks him. "What are you trying to say, Nero?"

(Sigh) "Do you believe in love at first sight? Because I'm having feeling about you but I don't know how to express it to you. I've been getting mixed feelings for you but…"

"But what?" Tera asks

"I don't know if you like me. If you don't I understand." Nero walks away but before she grabs his hand and pulled him back and wanted to confess too.

"Wait… I too have something to confess. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I've been thinking about you too. I didn't think you would like me because I was a thief and that I would steal from you."

Nero tries to comfort her "No, I know you don't do that anymore and I believe you."

"Do you?" Tera asks

"Yes I do."

Nero holds her hand as bring closer to each other and Michael looks over and sees Nero and Tera together so he walks out to have a smoke break. Michael walks downstairs outside pulls out his cigarette and lighter and blow a few puffs.

"I've waited too long for this."

"I've been waiting for a long for this."

They bring themselves together as their lips touch and kissed very passionately. They continued and walked into their bedroom and Tera falling on top of Nero.

(Whispers to Nero) "Wait, what if the noise wakes up Rex?" Tera asks curiously

"Don't worry he's like a Snorlax. He'll never wake up."

(Giggling) "Now where were we?" Said Tera sluttery

They both giggled until Tera took off her hoodie coat and opened her furry dress showing off her stockings with her high heel leather boots on and starts to take them off but Nero stopped her for a moment.

"Keep the boots on. I like them."

As she continues to strip down so did Nero Tera lowers herself to his crotch and started rubbing it until it grew a lump. Then she unzipped it and started stroking his penis until it hardens. Nero groans and moans as she starts licking it and made it wet while rubbing her large breasts against it as goes in a deep throat.

"Wow, your amazing… (Groans) for a thief."

(Giggles) "Thank you."

Tera continues to suck him off until he blew it in her throat blushing as she swallows then rises and pushes Nero onto the bed and opens her furry dress showing off her glory as Nero was shocked. Then she sits on his face and Nero starts licking and sucking her hole slipping in his tongue in.

(Panting) (Moaning) "Does it taste good baby?" Said Tera sluttery

(Muffling moaning)

"I'll take that as a yes."

She stops and lowers her body down to his crotch again under the bed sheet but rubbing it with her labia as they both moan as she fits in it her vagina they both gasped. Then she starts to go slowly into it as Nero slowly thrusts into her. He starts to thrust faster into her as she grasps his body and bites down on Nero's ear as he enjoys the biting.

"It feels so good. Yes, Nero yes!"

As he continues to thrusts faster into her she shrieks and shouts they've noticed Rex was fussing in his sleep twisting and turning. They hoped he didn't wake up so they stopped for a moment until he fell back to sleep.

"That was close. Now back to business." Said Nero calmly

Nero pushes over Tera turns her around and grabs her butt then pulls into her vagina and started to thrust into again but harder and faster until he was ready.

"It's coming up!"

"No don't you dare…" (Gasps)

Nero blows his chunks into her vagina as she blushes in shock but in pleasure. He pulls it out very slowly dripping with a trail coming out of her as they both calmed down and she lays on top of Nero.

(Lights a cigarette) "That was great Nero. I needed that."

"You're welcome. I'm surprised Rex didn't wake up from that."

"Yeah, I know. Now look at us we can now actually love each other without holding back. I love you Nero."

"I love you too, Tera."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the City…<p>

Shawn was in the store picking up a pack of beer and left the store without paying and store clerk tried to stop him.

"Hey, you got to pay for that! Hey, I said stop!"

The clerk pulls out his bat but before he swung Shawn grabbed the bat as he pulled out his baton and hit in the knee and the head and fell to the ground. Shawn throws the bat, picks up his beer and left the store while the clerk crawls to the alarm button and presses it.

"You think you can just walk into my store, take my beer and walk away? You are in for it now asshole."

(Over police radio) "All units we have a 10-15 civil disturbance at a deli store on Gerald Blvd, please respond over."

Officer Jenny answers "Dispatch, this is Officer Jenny unit 501 responding over."

(Police Radio) "We have a code 10-15 at a deli store on Gerald Blvd. Suspect last seen in a blacked out Dodge Charger. Be advise suspect may be armed and dangerous"

"Unit 501 reporting in, were on it."

Officer Jenny starts her motorcycle, sirens and drives off to find Shawn until she spotted the Charger and calls in.

"Dispatch, suspect spotted Code 3. I'm in pursuit of a blacked out Dodge Charger recklessly and aggressively driving on Gerald Blvd. Please respond."

(Dispatcher) "Attention Patrol division. We have one reportedly at least by one mobile code 6 followed by police."

(Officer Jenny over radio) "I need all available units on this one. Code 3! I'm in hot pursuit!"

More police cars join in on the pursuit chasing as Jenny leads the pack down the road. Shawn spots flashing sirens in his side mirror and speeds up. Jenny calls in.

(On radio) "Dispatch. I need a roadblock now on Junior Street. Code 9!"

(Dispatcher) "All units we need a roadblock on Junior Street. Code 9. Stay on that road and it will be there."

Shawn sees the roadblock with heavy police SUV's and spots an open alley way on his right and makes a hard drift avoiding the roadblock suddenly as each police car crash into roadblock.

"Dispatch, we have an 11-82 we need an EMT on Junior Street to be sure. Continuing hot pursuit."

(Dispatcher) "Affirmative. An Ambulance has been dispatched."

Jenny continues to chase him down the alley way as Shawn avoids homeless people and Pokémon along the way as Jenny also avoids them. All of the sudden as Shawn dodges a crate Jenny gets into a nasty crash into a truck full of crates as her motorcycle falls flat on the ground. Jenny gets up from the crates as she sees the car get away. She holds her arm in pain with cuts and bruises, walks to her totaled motorcycle and calls in to the dispatcher.

(Groaning) "Dispatch… this is Officer Jenny unit 501… I lost the suspect. I repeat I lost the suspect on Johnson Street."

(Over radio) "Copy that, 501. Do you need Paramedics what's your status, over?"

Office Jenny faints.

(Over radio) "Unit 501 please respond. What is your status? I need an ambulance on Junior Street, Code 10-52."

Shawn manage to get away and hides in the parking lot from the police passing by as he returns to the Apartment. Shawn finally reaches back to Apartment and sees Michael standing outside as he parks.

"What are you doing out here, Michael?" Shawn asks

"Why else? Look up there."

Shawn looks at the window and sees Nero and Tera in bed and was surprised. "Okay, now I see it."

"Where did you go anyways?" Michael asks curiously

"I had to… uh… clear my head… for a bit."

"I know I understand."

"Plus I went to go to get beer."

"Hand me one." Shawn grabs two beers and handed one to him.

"Wait, what about Rex?" Shawn asks wondering

"Don't worry he's like a Snorlax. They're fine."

"Oh okay. What do have for me so far?" Shawn asks

"Why don't we wait till tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Alright but tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The next day in the morning…<p>

Meanwhile at the unknown Apartment…

Phoenix was looking down sad as a young teenage Greninja comes to talk to her

"Hey, you look a little down. Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not."

"So what's your story then?" The Greninja asks

"I was kidnapped by some thugs but I don't why."

"Eh, a lot of girls get kidnapped these days."

"Yeah, sure. What's yours?" Phoenix asks

"Well, you know typical for me. No family, no friends, homeless, doing prostitution for money. That kind of stuff. Zeya, by the way."

"Phoenix." They both shake hands

Phoenix sees a human girl get taken away and was curious about it. She asks young teenage Greninja girl next to her and asks her.

"Hey… uh… what's going with her? Where are they taking her?" Phoenix asks curiously

"They're going to sell her."

"Sell her?" Phoenix asks wondering

"Yeah, they sell girls off the market in auctions. And they smuggle girls into different countries. If we have best valve we get sold. If were useless…"

Interrupted with a scream (Girl screams)

"…They kill us."

Phoenix was very shocked she didn't know what to think of what would happen to her and begins to pray.

(Laughs) "Honey… arceus can't you help here. The only thing that can help if somebody can get you out of here."

"That's what I'm praying for."

* * *

><p>Later in the day…<p>

Meanwhile with Shawn and his friends…

Nero and Tera were sitting together on the couch watching T.V. along with Rex while Michael was on the computer with Shawn tracking down the club until he found something.

"Hey, Shawn I found it."

"You found it?" Shawn asks Michael as he looks over

"I want everyone over here." Shawn calls over everyone to the computer

"Okay everyone this is what I have so far. The club is on Giana Street but it's a night only club so it will open at night. And the gang hangs out there to make deals and discuss business it's our only chance to get in at that time."

"So what's the plan, Shawn?" Rex asks

"We're going to that club and see what we can find in there. We're going to scope out anything that can lead to Phoenix."

"That's it? That's your plan?" Michael asks disappointed

"Well it's all I got! Unless you have something better?"

(Stammering) "Uh… So when do we start?" Said Michael changing the subject

"Well when does it open?" Tera asks

"It's opens at 9 pm and closes during the day. It's a night shift in a way."

Rex joins the conversation "That settles it then. We go into the club tonight and find out what we know."

"Exactly everybody load up be ready in a few hours but only carry weapons you can hide, got it?"

(Everybody) "Got it."

Few Hours later…

Shawn drives downtown and reaches to the club and parks it. Shawn hides in the corner looking over at the front door. Rex was about storm the door but Nero stops him.

"Wait a minute, Rex where do you think you're going?"

"Going into the club?"

Shawn joins in "You can't walk in there with that gun. I told you to carry a weapon you can hide incase if things go crazy."

"Ugh, fine."

"Michael, can you see?"

"Yep, I see this very clearly."

"Alright we all look fitting in to the club. Now everybody be casual, don't do anything to attract attention. Got it?"

(Everybody) "Got it."

Everyone walks as the bouncer lets them in. They look around as they see lots of dancing around them. Rex asks Shawn.

"Are you sure we're fitting in?" Rex asks wondering

"Oh yeah were fitting in alright."

As they walk around they see lots dancers of Pokémon and humans while the DJ plays **Undercover – "Honey's in the Place" **in the background. While they look around Michael spots the Syndicate gang near by a back door guarding it.

"You guys got company near the door on your left. Keep your cool."

"Got it. Alright everybody Michael has spotted the gang nearby the door over there. So everybody keep your cool and don't attract their attention but keep your guard up. Anything can go wrong here."

Until a lady boy Darkrai in a small mini skirt with no bra walks by as he rubs his chin firmly and walks away seductively giving him a blow kiss. But Rex didn't know and couldn't look away and follows her to the bathroom.

Michael mentions (over com) "He does know that it's a lady boy, right?"

"Don't worry he'll figure it out. In the mean time you go dance with Tera."

"That's the problem I can't dance."

"You can't dance?" Shawn asks

(Mumbles) "No, I can't."

"Come on, I'll show some simple moves."

Shawn started to demonstrate of casual dancing as Nero starts to follow along with him.

"See I told you would get it."

"Yeah, thanks Shawn."

"Alright you stay here and practice with Tera while I and Michael keep watch." Shawn continues to look around.

Meanwhile with Rex…

Rex follows her to the bathroom, closes the door behind him and locks it behind him. She walks towards him seductively and pushes him to the sink as she unbuckles and unzips his pants. Then drops his pants along with his underwear and starts to suck the tip and licking firmly as Rex gets aroused and as his penis grew. As his penis starts to get wet she goes in for a deep throat as she slurps and sucks it down. As she continues to suck she grew a bulge in her panties and began to rub it.

(Grunting) "Yeah, that's it! Down the hole, baby!"

As she continues Rex finally ejaculated into her while in the throat. Then he picked her up, turned her around and pushed her against the sink. Then he slides in his large penis into her anal as they both gasped for air as he starts to thrust into her as she jerks off her own small penis at the same time until they both climaxed at the same time as her jizz splattered on the floor.

Meanwhile with Shawn…

Shawn walks to the bar while on the lookout and orders a drink.

"Hey, what do you got?" Shawn asks the Bar Tender

The bar tender grabs a margarita glass, a premium tequila from the top shelf and a slice of lime and started to shake and mixing the drink, put's ice in it and gave it to him.

"What is it?" Shawn asked curiously

"It's a Cadillac Margarita."

"Thanks."

Shawn takes a sip then drinks the entire glass then spots two Pokémon goons walking to the backdoor and decides to follow and see's it's a conference room with a group and a map on the table and sees the mysterious kidnapper in his mask.

"Alright, my plan is simple. We've got 20 girls in 2 trailers ready to deliver to the docks. I need at least 5 men to guard trucks until they arrive."

Shawn walks in and takes a seat. (Whispers) "Do we have the names?" (Hides away)

"What? Speak up I can't hear you."

"I said do we have the names?" Shawn asked the second time

"Yes we've names, dates of shipments, times. All of it. But who are you?"

"I'm… uh… Ash… Ketchum. Ash Ketchum."

"I've never heard name before."

"Yeah, well now you're just hearing it. I'm going to be a Pokémon Master."

"But there's one thing I'm concerned about you... grab him!" Two Pokémon goons grabbed him.

"Did you really think I fall for that? Did you really think that Ash Ketchum would be here, you must be joking? (Pulls a knife) Somebody lay down a towel. It's going to be messy."

(Over com) "Nero, Tera, Rex! Shawn's about to get his throat slit. Move in now!" All three of them rushed to the backdoor and busted down the door.

"No one kills my bro!" Said Rex

(While dancing) "Yeah, you're surrounded!"

"You know you guys can stop dancing."

As they stopped dancing Shawn sprang into action elbowing and kicking the goons at the same time then pulled out his baton and knocked out a goon and returned to his friends and asks.

"What took you guys?"

The goons pulled out their machine guns and pistols and pointed at them.

"Oh, Shit. Take Cover!"

The goons opened fire as the gang runs for cover as they return fire as it cleared the club but the shot DJ and played **SKRILLEX – "SYNDICATE".**

"Okay everybody they can't recognize us. So masks on!" Everyone puts their disguises

Shawn pulls out his pistols, jumps over the table and starts shooting getting head shots from left to right. Then Nero and Tera pull out their blades and runs towards to the gang stabbing from left to right back to back. While Rex was in the back killing with his shotgun until one very moment Rex was shot in the back and falls. Tera notices.

"Rex? REX!"

She runs to him to check and he was bleeding out badly.

(Michael Over com) "What happen to him?"

"He's been shot in the back. We need to get him out of here, now!"

"Alright we got everything we need. Let's get him to the hospital. I'll cover you back to the car. GO!"

Shawn pulls out his shotgun and starts cover firing while Nero and Tera carries Rex back to the car. They've finally returned to the car as Nero takes the driver seat and everyone jumps in and drive off. The goons jump into their SUV's and followed. Nero looks at the mirror and see's two SUV's getting closer.

"Guy's we've company!"

"Alright, Tera keep pressure on him until we get to the hospital. If he bleeds out too much he'll die. I'll keep them off, just try to shake them."

Shawn grabs Tera's SMG, loads it, and rolls down the window and starts shooting them down while Nero tries to avoid traffic. Shawn shot the drive and created a huge crash for one SUV as the other speeds up catching up to them. Shawn shoots the tire out causing them to lose control and spun out in a wall.

"Yes, fucking-a!" Until he sees two motorcycles approaching.

"Oh come on! Really?" Shawn switches from the SMG to his pistol and continues to fire at them until he shot their tire flipping them over. Shawn continues as he misses a few shots as the motorcyclist was returning fire shooting them and shot their tire until he got a precise head shot.

"Yes! Alright I got them all. Now to the hospital. How is he, Tera?" Shawn asks Tera

"He's okay so far, but I don't know if he'll make it?"

"How far, Nero?" Shawn asks Nero

"Just on the next turn."

They've finally arrived to the emergency room as Shawn and Nero pulled him out of the car and carried him inside and called for help.

"Please we need help here!" Said Shawn calling out to Nurse Joy and Lopunny nurse as they rushed over to them.

"What happen to him?" Nurse Joy asks

"He got shot badly in the chest."

As they place him on the bed "He's bleeding out too much. He'll die of bleeding out. Let's go!" They've rushed him into the surgery room as the red light went on. Shawn, Nero and Tera sits in the waiting room hoping that he would be okay.

* * *

><p>6 hours passed…<p>

Morning sun rises…

7:00 a.m. in the morning…

Shawn, Nero and Tera were all sleeping on their chairs until Nurse Joy wakes them up. Shawn asks Nurse Joy

"What happen to Rex? Is he okay? Shawn asks Nurse Joy anxiously

"Yes he'll be fine, surgery ended an hour ago. You can go see him now if you like?"

"Yes, thank you."

Shawn, Nero and Tera walk over the room and sees Rex with the Lopunny nurse feeding him. Nero asks

"Hey man, how are you doing so far?" Nero asks Rex

The Nurse leaves as they arrived "I'm doing okay. It might hurt like hell but I'm fine."

Tera joins "We're glad to see you're okay. Hey, Shawn?" Rex asks Shawn whispering

"Yeah, Rex?"

"Michael called me and wanted to talk to you but couldn't so he said to meet him at the cemetery where you buried your dad at 9:00."

"Thanks, Rex."

Rex stops Shawn for another moment "Wait, Shawn. There's something else I need to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"The nurse that just left? Help me?"

"I see. Here's something for you. Tell her how you feel and… uh… be yourself but not too much, okay?"

"Okay. And give those guy's hell for me."

"Sure, bro."

Shawn, Nero and Tera leave the room as they walk downstairs back outside to the car. They leave the hospital and drive to the cemetery and see's Michael at their father's tombstone.

"Look I know you guys are with me on this. But I got to do this on my own. This is for my family."

"We understand, Shawn. We'll be right here for you. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

Shawn gets out of the car and walks towards to Michael until he sees SUV's driving towards him. Shawn runs towards him but they arrived before he could warn him.

(Shouting) "MICHAEL!" Said Shawn shouting to Michael

They shot Michael right in the back of his spine.

"Michael, NO!" Shawn runs towards head on with his shotgun shooting from left to right killing them all until he reached him.

"Michael? Oh Arceus no. Don't worry I'll get you to the hospital quickly."

(Struggling) "No… I lost too much blood." (Coughing and gurgling blood)

"No, I'm not going to let you die! (Crying) You're the only family I got left."

"No… you still have Phoenix and I need to tell you something."

"Yes, anything little brother."

"I told it would come back to haunt us and look at us now. Here's something for you on my phone and I want you, Nero and Tera to listen it. Maybe Rex if you want?" (Coughing and gurgling blood)

Shawn grabs Michael's hand gripping together on his last dying final words. "Give them… for me."

Michael fades away slowly until he passes with eye's left opened then Shawn closes them for him and lower's him while crossing his arms. Then picks a flower and places it in his hands then taking his hat in respect as he looks up in the sky as it starts to rain.

"Rest in peace little brother."

Shawn puts his hat back on and walks back to the car to give the bad news.

"Shawn, are you okay?" Nero asks curiously

"Michael… he's…"

"I'm sorry Shawn. His death shall not be in vain."

"It will sure as hell be not. Before he died he gave me his phone it has recorded video message on it."

Shawn places the phone down and plays the message as he drives back to the Apartment.

**("Hey, there big brother and friends. I'm probably dead by now anyways, you see how this was going to end our dad is gone because of this. If our dad had not gone undercover he would be right now and our mom would be still alive too. But I'm lucky that my brother is still alive but now… everything is shit at this point. When you get back to the Apartment I have surprise for you…")**

Shawn and the gang returned to the Apartment as the message continues.

**("It's in the right drawer on my desk. **(Shawn opens the draw and finds a case and opens it.) **Yeah, remember the cross chain that our dad gave us before he died. I kept for so long I almost forgot about it but luckily I found it and there's something else for you too under the cover too.** (Shawn uncovered it) **It's coordinates to where Phoenix is being held at and you can get your revenge, I wanted to surprise you with that but I couldn't so here you go. But before you go I want you to destroy everything in the apartment. I don't want the cops to get involved don't want to make the situation worse if they find evidence. This place has been already rigged to blow with just one press of a button and it's this phone. Well bro it's up to you now. Go and give them hell for me, for our parents, for Phoenix.") (Message ends)**

A button reveals itself on the screen on the phone as the others overlook it and Tera asks Shawn.

"What do we do now, Shawn?" Tera asks Shawn

"The only thing we can do now is… we finish this**."**

Shawn pulls out his phone and calls Glukhov.

(Over phone) "Hello? Shawn? I see I'll bring it over as fast as I can. See you there."

(Hangs up) (To Everyone) "Alright everybody grab everything you can because this is it! We bring the fight to them. For my parents, for Rex, for Michael and for Phoenix!"

Shawn, Tera and Nero grab all of the supplies they can get and brought it outside just as Glukhov arrived in an armored truck.

"This is it, right?" Glukhov asks

(Shawn pulls out the Michael's phone trigger) (Beep) (BOOM!) "Yes, it is. We end this now."

Shawn, Nero and Tera grabbed everything and put in the truck. Then they all got in the truck except Glukhov he got in the Dodge Charger and both drove at the same time as they see the fire in a distance. While in the back Nero and Tera were seeing a giant cover as Shawn debriefs.

"Okay, everyone here's the plan. I have the shipment time and where they're taking Phoenix. It says that she is being shipped to Mexico down by the Komi Docking Bays in shipping containers. Now since the place will be guarded well, so I thought that we bust down the door with this truck and find Phoenix before they ship her off."

"We have arrived."

They've reached the docking bays and parked on top of the hill. Glukhov stops them for a moment.

"Wait I have something for you. Here put this armor on."

Glukhov just equipped them with heavy armored mech suits with a Gatling gun including shoulder misslies and handed them their heavy weapons as they put them in the slots on their backs and Nero asks Glukhov.

"Where did you get these suits?" Nero asks Glukhov curiously

"I… uh… have my sources."

"Okay, everyone. We need to bust them down and find Phoenix. Glukhov you will be our quick getaway so stay out of sight until then but first we need a diversion."

"What kind of diversion?" Tera asks Shawn curiously

Shawn places C4's inside and outside on the truck on the blind spots and places the truck in position.

"Oh don't worry you'll see."

Shawn ties the steering wheel and grabs a cinder block.

"Okay as soon as the truck goes boom we move in, got it?"

(Everybody) "Got it!"

"Okay, get ready."

Shawn drops the block on the pedal and truck drove off down the hill to the bay as the Pokémon and human guard see something in a distance and wondered.

(Pokémon guard) "Hey, do you see that?"

(Human guard) "Yeah, I see something."

(Pokémon guard) (Shouting to the truck) "Hey! Stop!"

The truck continues to speed towards the gate.

"Fuck it! Just shoot it." (Guns firing)

They start to shoot the truck as it continues speeding towards them until they both jumped out of the way and truck crashed into a wall as the other guards went to check it out.

"Hey, go check it out."

"Me?"

"Yes, you now go!"

The guard pushed him to the truck to check as he hears beeping and checks inside until he sees bomb's inside.

(Beeping rapidly) "Oh Fu…" (BOOM!)

"That's our chance guy's. Let's go!"

As all three of them slide down on the hill to the gate. They run towards the containers until 50 goons approached them.

"This is going to be fun." Said Tera happily

They all pulled out their Gatling guns and aimed at them as the goons were shocked.

(Gatling Guns cocking) (Gasps) "Oh shit."

They've started firing from back to back getting all of the goons in a circle spraying them down. After they have finished they continue searching down the docks.

"We're not going find her like this. Split up we'll meet up later."

"But what if we find other girls here too?" Tera asks

"Lead them out safely."

"What about if we run out of ammo in our suits?" Nero asks

"Ditch your suits and destroy them. Alright split!"

The gang split into different directions as Shawn went straight while Nero went left and Tera went right.

Nero stumbles upon a couple of goons and sprays them down until he ran out of ammo.

"Crap! Sorry suit it's been fun." Nero sets his suit to self-destruct and jumped out as the suit exploded. Then he pulls out his LMG and continues to shoot them down.

Meanwhile with Tera…

Tera found trailer containers filled with girls and a couple of goons and thought about the suit.

"I don't need this suit." She set's it to explode as it ran towards them and exploded killing them all. Then runs towards to the containers, opens it and sees it's full of Pokémon and human girls.

(Over Radio) "Shawn, I found girls in these containers. What should I do?" Tera asks Shawn

"Lead them out of there."

"Got it."

Elsewhere with Shawn…

As Shawn continues he stumbles upon a couple of goons guarding a doorway and on the catwalk as they opened fire on him as his armor's deflects them.

Shawn opens fire. "Come and get some! You're all gonna die!"

As Phoenix sits she hears gunfire outside and wonders

(In Phoenix's thought) "What is going on out there?"

Shawn shoots all of the goons on the catwalk along with his missiles until he ran of ammo for both weapons.

(Ammo depleted) "Damn it!"

(Goon 1) "Well I guess you ran out asshole."

"Thanks, you just gave me an idea."

"Wait, I did?" Said Goon worrying and wondering

"Yes, you did." Shawn sets the suit for self-destruction and set it to run towards them.

(Goon 2) "I hate when you give people ideas."

(Goon 1) "I know."

(Both screaming) (BOOM!) Phoenix overheard the explosion outside as Shawn walks through the door.

"No! No more! Leave me alone!"

"Phoenix, it's me." Shawn reveals himself

"Shawn? Oh thank Arceus!"

Shawn unties Phoenix hugs and kisses each other.

"Shawn, there's something you should know."

"Can't it wait till were out of here?"

"Shawn?!"

"What?!" (Gun cocks)

"That's what you were trying to tell me, weren't you?"

"Mm-hmm." Shawn raises his hands

(Deep voice) "I was wondering when you were going to show up. Drop the gun and get up!"

Shawn drops his gun "Who the hell are you?" Shawn asks the mysterious kidnapper

"Really? You don't remember me, do you?" He turns off his deep voice and reveals himself with a scar on his eye with his right eye blind.

"Nope, not ringing a bell."

"Ugh! I'm the same you arrested two years ago and my name is Jackson!"

Shawn took a moment to remember him "Yeah, I remember you now. What happen to you?"

"It was two years ago when you arrested me. I was sent to Lumiose prison with no chance of bail I've only been in there for a month until that one faithful day a prison riot broke out. I managed to escape with my life and no one saw me again until today."

"But the news said you were dead."

"FOOL! I used that as my cover up for my getaway. After I escaped I tried to figure a way to get you get back for what you did to me, so I formed my own called the Syndicate. Hey, Shawn do you remember your parents about five years ago? Do you remember why they're dead in the first place along with your brother?"

"Your parents? Shawn, what is he talking about?" Phoenix asked curiously

(Sigh) "It was about five years ago back then when my dad was still around. I, my dad and Nero were all undercover police officers at the time. We had fun sometimes while we work as undercover until we were told to go undercover a gang named the Syndicate to stop their smuggling operations and to find out who was the boss. When we finally got into the gang in couple of months later on he was getting suspicious about us so he cut us out of the gang. But he knew we were undercover because we asked so many questions, which blew our cover then he shot my dad, Nero and me. My dad was dead but I and Nero survived but he managed to get away leaving me and Nero. Then he decided to go after the rest of the family like my mother they killed her before she could go into witness protection program and now they've killed my brother. And here we are now."

"Shawn…"

"Phoenix… I'm sorry you've been dragged into this. I'm sorry have been hiding this secret from you. I know we vowed not to hide ourselves anymore but this was too personal. I don't even deserve to be your husband."

Meanwhile with Nero…

Nero overhears Shawn and sees them below them on the catwalk getting ready.

"Shawn, no…"

Jackson interrupts "I have had enough of the "vows and crying" bullshit! Save it for your funeral." (Gun cocking)

Just before Jackson could shoot Nero pulls out his combat knife and jumps on him as he stabs him in the back on impact then they both fell as they fight. Then Shawn jumps for his gun while Nero fights Jackson and counter attacks him stabbing Nero in the arm as Jackson makes a run to his hover copter.

"Nero?"

"Don't worry about me. Just get that bastard! I got Phoenix. Here's my knife. Go!"

Nero hands him his knife and Shawn runs after Jackson down the docks as he gets closer but a Pokémon goon interferes but Shawn counter attacks and stabbed him the throat. He sees Jackson inside his hover copter.

(Yelling to Jackson) "You're not getting away!"

"Oh I believe I am." (Telling the pilot) "Hurry up and get me out of here!"

The hover craft begins to take off as Shawn runs towards it

"I'll be seeing you very soon."

As Shawn runs towards the towards the hover copter he thought of something.

"No, I don't think so because I'm taking the time out of your life!"

Shawn continues to run towards it and just before the door closed he jumped and managed to grab the ledge and pulled himself in. Jackson sees him as Shawn takes out his pistol and shoots but hit's the pilot and the controls instead. Shawn and Jackson collided each other as they fought each other as the copter was spinning out of control.

Meanwhile with the others…

Nero runs with Phoenix as Glukhov arrives with Tera.

"Nero? Where's Shawn?" Glukhov asks Nero

"He went after Jackson. The guy that kidnapped Phoenix."

Phoenix stops them for a moment "Wait we can't leave yet."

"Why, what are you talking about?" Tera asks Phoenix curiously

"There's a friend I need to save. I'll be right back."

"Phoenix, wait! God damn it."

Tera went after Phoenix as she found the Greninja hiding the container.

"It's okay Zeya. You can come out. No one is going to hurt you."

Zeya comes out slowly out of the container scared as Phoenix holds her hand out reaching to Stacie.

"See? They're here to help us. Now let's get out of here, shall we?"

"Yes." The gang leaves into the car and drives towards to the copter and see's spinning out of control

"What's going on up there?" Tera asks

"It's probably Shawn. Quick, after the copter!" They went after the copter

Back with Shawn…

Shawn continues to fight with Jackson and Shawn had something to say to Jackson

"You have taken everything from me. I've had enough. You killed my parents, kidnapped my wife, put my friend in the Pokémon center and killed my brother! We end this now."

"Indeed we shall."

They continue struggle fighting until one very moment Shawn pulls out the knife, grabs him and stabs him in the stomach.

(Alarm blaring, beeping) (Computer) "Alert! Collision Imminent in 15 seconds, brace for impact."

Elsewhere with the others…

Tera was calculating of the copter on where it will land then stop in the middle of the road. They get out to check if it was correct.

"This is where it should land."

"How can you be sure?" Glukhov asks Tera curiously

Nero sees the hover copter coming towards them straight down.

"Maybe because it's coming straight for us! Take cover!"

Everyone jumps out of the way as the copter crashed into the forest as they run to the crash. (Crash!) Phoenix runs towards the crash and tries to call for Shawn.

(Calling out to Shawn) "Shawn?! Shawn?! Can you hear me?!"

Shawn comes out of the crash with a broken back limping.

(Groaning in pain) "You don't have to shout. I can hear you."

"Shawn! Oh thank Arceus you're okay!" Said Phoenix happily while crying

She was so happy she hugged him with her strength but Shawn was in pain

(Back bone cracked) "Ah, careful I broke my back in the crash."

"Oh, sorry."

Nero, Tera and Glukhov joins in and sees them together.

"I'm glad you're okay, Shawn."

"I'm glad you're okay too but I'm sorry Phoenix but I must leave you."

"But why?"

"Because I kept this secret from you for a long time and we promised not to do it again. And I broke that promise like I said I don't deserve to be your husband."

Shawn walks away as she starts to cry (Crying) "Shawn, please don't leave me."

Nero gets angry and goes after Shawn stops him, punched him and fell to the ground.

"Shawn we've been through everything from the worst. Michael died for you and your dad died for you too. I remember saying that you've been there for me when I was down and we've finally got Phoenix back for you. Don't let your brother and your dad's death be in vain. Don't let it be a waste because I know it wasn't. She needs you right now."

Shawn gets up and walks over to Phoenix to comfort her.

"Phoenix… I'm…"

"No, not even one word because I know what you're going to say but there is no needing for a forgiveness. All that matters is that we're are finally together again and let nothing stand in our way. I love you Shawn no matter what."

"I love you too, Phoenix."

They kissed and hugged each other at the same time. Everyone relieved that Shawn was okay from the crash but Jackson comes out of the crash with a knife in his stomach and pulls it out. Then picks the pistol on the floor and aimed at him but Phoenix sees him. As she hugged him she felt a gun in his back pocket, took it out and shot Jackson in the chest before he could shoot and she shoot's him again but in the head.

"What? What's wrong?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"Look." Shawn turns around and sees Jackson dead and wonders

"Huh, I forgot I had that in my back pocket."

"Can't believe he survived the crash… till now at least."

Phoenix searches the Jackson's body and Shawn wonders what she is looking for.

"Phoenix, what are you looking?" Shawn asks Phoenix curiously

"Something he took from us and… I found it." Phoenix finds the necklace in his coat pocket and put's it back on.

"He took that from you?" Shawn asks Phoenix

"Yes, he took our symbol of love and I brought that back."

"Now, let's go."

Nero carries Shawn back into the car and drove back to home.

**("It's been 4 months since the incident on that very day I felt that it's finally over. We can finally be happy again like we were long ago before all of this happened. Michael gave his life for me to save Phoenix and I will not forget that we all never will. When we got back I heard that Rex got out of the Pokémon center okay and that he asked out that Lopunny nurse her name is Pepper and it worked it for him. Zeya told me her story and I decided to take her in like a friend in need or maybe like daughter. Nero and Tera were going to get married afterwards then they were going to have a Pokémon egg.")**

* * *

><p>4 months later...<p>

Pokémon center…

Birth room…

Tera is a bed giving birth to a new born in the same room with Nero while the others are outside in thw waiting room. Rex was sitting with Pepper and Shawn sitting with Phoenix and Stacie as they wait patiently.

Nero tries to comfort her as she tries giving birth in pain.

"Don't worry honey you're going to okay. But are you okay? Nero asks Tera nervously

Tera grabs Nero by the neck in anger "Do I look okay to you?!" Said Tera in anger

"Just one more push, Miss Tera." As Tera continues pushing and grunting the egg starts to come out by inches.

"Okay here comes the egg." The egg comes out very slowly while Tera was screaming to the top of her lungs until it finally came out as the gang walks in then they put it on a bed and put heartbeat sensors around the egg but Nurse Joy wonders.

"This is very unusual."

"What's wrong with my egg?" Tera asks

"Oh nothing's wrong with it but look at the egg." As they looked at the egg it has a mix of Fennekin and Riolu symbols

"So do you what it could be?" Nero asks Nurse Joy

"Not so sure if it's a Riolu, Fennekin or a mix breed. We'll have to wait until it hatches."

"Well Nurse? Can you at least tell if it is a boy or a girl?" Shawn asks curiously

"Well like I said you'll have to wait till…" (Egg cracking)

Everybody was shocked seeing the egg hatching so quickly

"The egg… it's hatching. But how?" Phoenix wonders

"The egg must have been heated when Tera was pregnant."

Then the egg completely hatched and revealed a mix breed between a Riolu and a Fennekin and it was a boy.

(Everyone) "It's a boy!"

Nurse Joy gives the mix Pokémon to Tera as she holds it very gently along with Nero as everyone looked at the baby. Then Nero had a thought about the name.

"He's beautiful. Isn't he Nero?" Tera asks Nero

"Yes he is. I was thinking of naming him… Hyro."

"Hyro, hm? I like it."

Everyone agrees but Phoenix asks Shawn something that she still didn't get answer.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, Phoenix?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"What question? Oh, that question." (Giggling)

"Well I thought about it and… I think it's time to start."

(Gasps happily) "Really? Do you mean it?" Phoenix asks Shawn happily

"Yes, I mean it. We can start a family."

"Yay, Oh Shawn I love you!"

"I love you too."

"But I have another question."

"Yes?"

"Can it be a human?" Phoenix asks

"Yes, but why?"

"Human babies are more interesting."

The hugged and kissed each other and finally made a happy ending for all.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(AN: Thank you for reading my second and final chapter of my Flames of Heart story I hope you've enjoyed this reading the adventure.)

(P.S. - I know the Mech suits with Gatling guns seemed a bit much but think about it. If you see recent Pokémon movies or cartoons you see they have robots and hover crafts you see out of sci-fi movies and 12,811 words. Yeah… that's how long it is from editing, just so you know…)


End file.
